A new day , a new adventure : sequel to a new day , a new hope
If you have not read the first one please do Gracekits pov : I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes still adjusting to the bright light . It has been a moon since i joined thunderclan and I'm loving it . I was taken in by meadowdasher , one of the queens who had two kits that are my age. She said that i appeared to be 5 moons old when i got here like her kits. Her kits are a white Tom called noblekit and a tortoiseshell she-kit called hopekit . Suddenly i remembered something i should have remembered earlier . Today was my apprentice ceremony! I leaped out of my nest and dashed out into the sunhigh light . " hello sleepyhead " i heard hopekit mew . " I'm so excited " i squeaked and pranced around with hopekit . I saw a grumpy looking and very well groomed noblekit come out of the nursery . " why does she always embarress me?" He asked me . " I don't know noblekit i don't know" i replied.so the three of us sat down and waited for our ceremonies , that is , after we were groomed by meadowdasher . I saw wavestar on top of the highrock and my heart started to race . " all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting ! " she yowled . As soon as every one had gathered she started to announce what was happening . " today we are to make three kits that have reached the age of six moons apprentices, noblekit please step forward " said wavestar in a serious yet calming tone . Noblekit scrambled up the highrock and stood confidently in front of our leader " do you Noble kit accept your new role as an apprentice ?" Wavestar asked . " I do " noblekit said trying to sound tough and strong . " from now on until you are a warrior you shall be known as noblepaw , your mentor will be foxpelt" she said and pointed her tail to a dark red pelted warrior Tom with a black tail tip , who noblekit padded over to and they touched noses . She repeated the process with hopekit who was to be mentored by a young black she-cat called nightchaser . Now it was my turn . Wavestar called me up and i padded up confidently , even with the rude stares of some of the cats below." Now , as you all know gracekit was not clan born, and has not wished to tell you where she comes from and that is fine , but i want you to treat her just like she was clan born like us " wavestar said . " gracekit do you accept the opportunity to be an official thunderclan apprentice?" Wavestar asked me seriously. " I do " i replied with a slightly shy voice . " from now until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as gracepaw " wavestar announced and touched my forehead with her muzzle ." Our mentor shall be trueheart " wavestar said and motioned to a Tom with brown paws and tail tip while the rest of him was a brilliant gold . I padded over to him with a hopeful spirit and he leant down and touched noses with me . after the meeting was over i padded over to noblepaw and hopepaw and we chatted about how fun it was going to be . Noblepaw wanted to be the best hunter, hopepaw wanted to try her best to become a warrior , and i wante to be the best fighter so i old protect my adopted family . Le, time skip to next day: I woke up in my new nest at the very corner of the den next o hopepaw and noblepaw. I stretched and went outside into the dawn air . I was always the early riser when i was a twoleg . I looked around and saw that there was a few other early risers , including trueheart so i padded over to him . He was talking to some warrior i don't know so i decided to introduce myself . " hello " i mewed and they stopped talking and turned to me " good morning gracepaw " trueheart said and then he introduced me to the Tom he was talking to who was apparently called shadowrunner . I said goodbye and decided to talk o some other apprentices . I spotted a shy looking she cat sitting at the wall of camp so i padded over to her and sat next to her ." Hello" i mewed and she looked at me , eyes wide " h-hello " she mewed shyly " I-I'm duskpaw " she squeaked . " I'm gracepaw " i said . She looked around my age and she said she had been made an apprentice a few days before me . It was soon time for me to go into the forest with trueheart so i said goodbye and went with my mentor to g explore the forest . After we went about halfway through the territory i stopped. I could smell something foul ." What is that ?" I questioned trueheart who was lost in thought . He stopped and sniffed the air then he tensed up . " fox" he said . I squeaked and crouched low " he sniffed again " it's close , and fresh " he said again and he spun around to the noise of a cracking stick. " don't move" he mewed staring behind me . I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw a gigantic red creature with huge teeth . I k we what it was from all the pictures i have seen . It was a fox.my heart skipped a beat as it crouched down about to spring . " RUN!" Yowled trueheart and boy did i run i ran towards camp while trueheart was left to deal with the huge fox . I crashed into camp " FOX!" I wailed and wavestar came running . " where " she asked in a panicky voice " in the forest with trueheart and he told me to run so i ran and i came to get help! " I wailed . Quickly wavestar gathered warriors and told me to lead them to where they were . I quickly raced towards where i knew they were and we sprang into the clearing where trueheart was bleeding all over and was struggling to fend off the fox. The patrol sprang on the fox and i dragged trueheart out of the line of fire . Soon the medicine cat and her apprentice came bursting through with supplies to mend truehearts wounds . I followed the mediine cats orders and held down some cobwebs on a large bite mark on truehearts flank. The medicine cat tuned out to be called morningflower and her apprentice was rushpaw . Soon the fox ran away and me and morning flower carried trueheart to camp. ion the way i was thinking about my adventure and everything that had happened . It was only my first day as an apprentice and i had been in danger . This whole cat thing as a huge adventure . The end. Look for threequal